disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Bear
The Bear is the secondary and true antagonist in the 1981 film, The Fox and the Hound. He is a giant, black grizzly bear with red eyes. He does not tolerate intruders and trespassers, and will kill them if they do so. The Fox and the Hound He appears at the end of the movie where, as Amos Slade and Copper are pursuing Tod and Vixey, but then stumble onto the grizzly's territory, and the wrathful beast awakes and attacks the frightened hunter. Copper fights off the Bear when his master is snared in one of his own leghold traps, but is no match for him, and is left temporairly paralyzed and weak from the blows. The Bear prepares for a final blow on the wounded Copper, when Tod, who decides to save his friend, despite their misunderstandings, distracts the Bear away from Copper. The Bear nearly kills Tod as the fox lures him to an old log bridge over a steep waterfall, where it shakes and nearly crumbles under the Bear's weight. While Tod dangles, the Bear almost slaughters the fox, but misses and instead splinters the log, thus the two animals fall off the falls. While Tod survives, if not beaten battered from the fight, the Bear is presumably dead. In one of the books based on the film, however, it is shown that the bear survived, and simply ran off back to its territory afterwards. Personality The Bear is just like a real grizzly bear; hates trespassers and will attack them. However, unlike most grizzlies, which, for the most part, are shy and will avoid humans, he is easily angered, more than just dangerous but completely violent. He will kill anyone that trespasses on his territory, and especially those who dare to interfere with his slaughtering, making him a truly threatening villian. He is relentless, brutal, sadistic, and has a very cruel bloodlust. Due to his violent and insurmountable anger, the Bear personifies the Deadly Sin of Wrath; he is even by coincidence the animal symbol of it. By speculative chance, he could be possibly a varitable representive malestrom of Amos Slade's hatred and revenge toward Todd, and its attack on the hunter may just reflect the evil of his wrath, thus turning Amos' vengeance into pure fear. Physical appearance The Bear is an unnaturally gigantic, black-furred grizzly bear with grizzled fur and blood-red eyes. He is possibly as big as a house judging by his size comparison with Amos Slade. Instead of brown fur like all grizzly bear, the Bear has pure black fur to match his dark actions, but still has his silver-tipped hair grizzled among the fur. To represent his immpending wrath, he has red eyes to show his villain status. It is incredibly strong, and nearly kills Copper and Todd from all of its killing swipes and slashes. But due to his size and weight, the Bear was more likely to lead to his own undoing when he followed Todd onto the log bridge, and immediately causing it to fall under his weight, though it finally collapsed when the Bear split the tree by mistake with his paw when he was trying to make a final slash on Todd. Trivia *There is another grizzly bear that too plays a minor antagonist in another canine movie, Balto. Like the Bear, this grizzly has black fur, a bloodlustful intention to slaughter intruders, and its enemy is a canine protagonist (Balto). This is very similar to the Fox and the Hound, because this brutal behemoth nearly kills the hero, but is saved by his friend (Jenna), only for her to get nearly wounded, the bear chasing Balto to its demise by accidently sinking into an icy lake. *The animator of the Bear is Glean Keane, the same animator who did Professor Ratigan from The Great Mouse Detective. Bear, The Bear, The Bear, The Bear, The Bear, The